


[Podfic of] Heart of a Rebel

by exmanhater



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Some choices, once made, are irrevocable, but sometimes it takes a while for circumstances to force a recognition of that. There's no going back after Zero Hour. Kallus grapples with that and Zeb, once again, forces clarity.





	[Podfic of] Heart of a Rebel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart of a Rebel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487811) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2Kz7uH9) [17 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2FGhQ9s) [18.8 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 35:22

**Streaming:**  



End file.
